


Christmas At The Mayor's Manor

by angelnygma



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: I don't want to wait 2 months for another episode so I'm writing fics to make myself feel better, M/M, this ship will be the death of me, tons of fluff and angst and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnygma/pseuds/angelnygma
Summary: A collection of short stories that make up the lives of Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot as they work out their problems and have a wonderful little Christmas together.





	1. You Killed Her!

“ _ YOU KILLED HER! _ ” Ed screamed at Oswald.

“Technically I didn't, Gabe did,” Penguin replied, his voice wavering.

“ _ OKAY, SO YOU ORDERED GABE TO KILL HER! _ ”

“Well yes, but you have to understand this from my point of view. She wasn't right for you. You have to understand, with what happened to Officer Dougherty,” Penguin managed to choke out the counter argument, his entire body shaking.

“ _ WELL IF SHE WASN’T RIGHT FOR ME, WHO IS, YOU? _ ”

“Maybe, at least I hope,” Oswald replied, forcing each word out of his throat.

Edward opened his mouth to scream something back, before snapping his jaw closed again. He stepped closer to the quivering man in front of him, anger seeping from his eyes. He reached out a hand and placed it gently around the shorter man's neck. Oswald gulped but didn't move, curious as to what Ed was going to do.

“I could kill you right now. I could tighten my grip and squeeze every bit of pathetic life out of you. Just like Kristen,” his voice faded out.

“Old friend, I am not your enemy,” Oswald whispered.

“Neither was Kristen, and yet I still managed to kill her. I loved her with all of my heart, and still I managed to rid her of her precious life.” Nygma whispered back.

“Are you going to kill me?”

Edward didn't say anything, just let his eyes burn into Oswald's skin. Ozzie felt like prey, and he wondered why this felt so different than all his other near death experiences. Maybe it was because, even if Ed killed him, he would be okay. He would be dying by the hand of the one he loved.

Then, Ed did something very unexpected. He slid his hand around Oswald’s neck, bringing it to the nape of his friend’s neck. Oswald gulped again, as Ed pulled him forward, pressing their lips together.

Oswald felt as though all the air had been knocked out of him. He froze against Ed’s soft lips, eyes wide, in complete shock. After a few seconds what was happening set in, and he kissed the taller man back, feeling his cheeks heat up. He thought his heart might burst.

Their lips came apart after a little while. Ed pressed his forehead to Oswald’s letting out a sigh.

“I-”

“Shhh, Pengy, I don’t want to talk, not just yet,” Ed cut him off.

Oswald looked into Edward’s eyes, trying to decipher what was going through that beautiful mind of his. He decided to kiss him again. Edward kissed back right away, pulling Ozzie’s body into his and smiling into the kiss. Oswald let out the tension in his body and relaxed into Ed’s embrace, letting Ed lead the kiss. 

After a couple minutes Ed disconnected their lips again, but not letting his hold on Penguin lessen.

“You’re so beautiful,” Edward whispered. He pecked Oswald on the lips gently, lovingly, and Oswald felt his cheeks heat up even more, if that was even possible.

“Ozzie, I’m exhausted, would you like to head to be as well?” Ed asked him, his face so close Oswald could feel his words as well as hear them.

“Okay,” he managed to respond, surprised he still had a voice. Ed took his hand in his own, and together they walked up to the bedroom. Oswald fell asleep not too long after in Ed’s arms, feeling slightly worried his heart would actually burst out of his chest in his sleep.


	2. Morning

Oswald woke up, looking around. He was alone in bed, and the sun was streaming in through the window. He squinted his eyes at the window, confused as to why the blinds were up. He decided it must have been Ed. He noticed that there was a piece of paper sitting in his lap, and picked it up, reading it

“ A container without hinges, lock or a key, yet a golden treasure lies inside me. What am I?” Was written in perfect handwritten, and Oswald smiled.

“An egg,” he said aloud as he solved the riddle.

“I see you solved my riddle,” Ed said, walking through the bedroom door holding a tray.

“Would you like one?”

“Mm, yes please,” Oswald replied, smiling.

Ed sat next to Oswald in bed, placing the tray on his friend’s lap. Oswald happily began to eat, and Ed watched him with a smile on his face. He didn’t really know what was going on between them, except that yesterday he wanted to kill Oswald for what he did to Isabella and instead he decided to kiss him. He wasn’t sure why, it just felt like the right thing to do, so he did. And as soon as he did, he knew it had been the right decision.

Kissing Oswald was different than kissing Isabella; than kissing Kristin Kringle. He felt butterflies like he never felt in the past. It felt as if their lips were made for each other, like he was floating above the clouds, like his heart would explode out of his chest and run laps around the world, even though that was nowhere near possible.

Oswald finished the egg, and looked over at Ed with a smile.

“Good morning Edward,” he said, the dopey smile not going anywhere.

“Good morning Mayor Cobblepot,” Ed replied, smiling back at him. He wanted to kiss him again, but he wasn’t sure if he should. 

Oswald answered his question by wrapping his arms around Ed and pulling their lips together in a sweet and lazy kiss. When they separated for breath, Oswald opened his mouth, and then promptly shut it.

“You want to say something,” Ed stated.

“Well, I guess I am just curious as to the reasoning behind last night’s events,” Oswald replied. 

“You’re asking why I kissed you.” Oswald nodded in response. “To be completely truthful, I have no idea.” Oswald’s dopey smile slightly faded. “It just felt right. It felt more right that I thought possible. I just needed to kiss you.” Oswald’s dopey smile returned, even brighter than before.

“And Isabella?” he asked, tentative about bringing her up when everything was going well.

Ed frowned for a moment before opening his mouth to reply. “You know what Oswald, maybe you were right. I think she wasn’t the right one for me.”

Oswald smiled so big Ed was worried he would break. He kissed him again, mainly so that he would stop smiling and not break (although Oswald did look pretty darn cute so he was probably actually kissing him because of that). 

The rest of the breakfast was long forgotten (and most likely ended up upside down on the ground for the maids to clean up later) as the two men intertwined their bodies, kissing each other with more love than either of them had believed possible.


	3. I'm Sorry

Sorry to anyone who has been reading this fic, but I will no longer be writing it. I will be writing many new Nygmobblepot stories soon, so look forward to those! I just don't think there is much more I can do with this story since the show has moved on since I started it and it is now way past Christmas which is what I was writing it for. Maybe if I feel like it I'll bring this fic back next Christmas time, but I don't know as of now.  
Thanks for reading and goodbye to the Christmas Nygmobblepot.


End file.
